Lost Words
by amburnikole
Summary: Sarah and Jareth are reunited at last, with a little help from Agnes the Junk Lady and the goblins.....


Lost Words 

Sarah stared at her reflection. On the outside she   
knew she looked like your normal average girl. But on   
the inside she was a wreck. Ever since she had come   
back form the Labyrinth she had tried desperately to   
get back there. Back to her friends, back to HIM. She   
had even tried wishing Toby away again, just for the   
chance, But he never came for him ,and somehow she   
knew he wouldnt. 6 years had passed and Sarah had   
grown. She understood that she was overly mature for   
her age. She felt old, but she wasnt even beginning to   
be old. Her life was just starting! But every day   
seemed closer to the end. She knew he had loved her   
and hated herself for saying those words so many years   
ago. Over the years she had lost the Labyrinth book.   
She decided it must have been lost between moves from   
her home to college.He haunted her every waking   
moment. In her dreams, everywhere. She just didnt feel   
whole, didnt feel complete. She sighed and got up to   
go to sleep.But she knew he would just be there too. 

Sarah sat on the bench in the park where she first saw   
the owl. She came there every Saturday to watch for   
him....just in case. She sat there and watched the   
children play and dozed off in the breeze........when   
she awoke the park was deserted.   
*Hmmm...where did everyone go?*   
Sarah stretched and saw an old lady with a bag over   
her back coming near her.   
"Hello..."   
"Well hello there missy.....how are ya? You seem a   
little sad, would you like to talk?"   
"Well I dont know...."   
"Awww come on, tell old Agnes what yer problems be.."   
"Well, have you ever said or done something that   
caused you to lose something you wanted and need   
forever?"   
"Well sure deary....is that what yer so sad about? Did   
you lose something hmmmm? Well maybe I have what yer   
looking for.."   
She reached into her bag of what seemed to be junk and   
pulled out a book.   
"Here deary, Im sure this isnt what you lost, but   
maybe it will help. And remember if all else fails,   
say yer right words."   
"My right words? How do I know what they are?"   
"Dont worry deary it'll come to ya! New chapters are   
being written all the time!"   
"New chapters? What?"   
Then Sarah heard a fluttering of wings. As she looked   
over to see where it was coming from the sound stopped   
and all that was left was a white feather. When she   
turned back the old woman was gone. sarah picked up   
the book and tore the paper off the covered it. Her   
mouth opened wide.....it was her labyrinth book! That   
old woman....I know she sounded familiar......the junk   
lady! Now I remember! She opened the book and placed   
the feather inside. Her right words............. 

Sarah sat on her bed and flipped through the pages in   
her book. *The right words....new chapters...*   
She shook her head....what did it all mean? 

When she reached that fateful part.....My will is as   
strong as yours, and my kingdom is great......you have   
no power over me....Sarah remembered the look in   
Jareth's eyes as the world had fallen down around her.   
A single tear dripped from her eye onto the pages of   
the book and it all began to glow. When the glow   
faded, pages and pages of written words were there.   
She read through some of them. It was her life, as it   
had been these six years. But, it included Jareth's as   
well. It seemed his life was just as sorrowful.   
*This is what she meant by new chapters* 

She skipped around and found some more about Jareth.   
It read: 

Oh Sarah..how I wish you were here to tell me you   
loved me so I could tell you. Just say your words and   
Ill be there.....you have so much power over me! If   
only you would see that! And I know I have power over   
you...think Sarah...think.....the words.... 

Sarah held the book to her chest. How she longed to be   
with him.   
"Jareth, my world is falling down! Why arent you here   
for me?"   
Then there was a whisper...."right words..."   
Sarah yelled,"Jareth you have all power over me!", in   
a cry of frustration. 

Then her world went black. 

When she awoke, Sarah didnt recognize her   
surroundings. Whatever she was lying on was extremely   
soft and smelled nice. She looked around her and saw   
the bed covered in rose petals.   
*How sweet*   
She got up and noticed she was wearing a silk   
nightgown. She looked around her room and found there   
was no windows. She shrugged and continued her   
inspection of where she was. Then she noticed a chair   
with a gown and shoes and accesories laid out for her.   
There was a note attached. She read it:   
Dearest Sarah,   
Put this on and someone will be in to help you with   
the rest...then they will lead you to where you need   
to go. 

Anonymous   
Sarah smiled. What was this place? And what had she   
been doing before she had fallen asleep?   
*oh well*   
Sarah put on the long sliver velvet gown. The slit   
came to her hip and had a daringly low neckline. She   
put on some shoes and there was a knock at the door.   
"Come in."   
In came a little Goblin.   
Sarah's eyes widened. She was here! Finally! She was   
here!   
"Hello Mistress sarah....Ive been instructed to help   
you get ready and to lead you to your destination."   
sarah nodded and the little Goblin got to work. 

Sarah stood in front of the long mirror in her room.   
she looked herself over again, just to make sure she   
looked ok. The little Goblin had dressed her and done   
her hair and makeup. She felt like a princess. Her   
long Medival style dress hung to the floor. It was   
made of velvet of the deepest blue. Her sleeves belled   
out over her hands. The edges were etched in gold and   
a gold braid wrapped around her waist. She loved it.   
"Now, mistress Sarah, if you will come with me..."   
Sarah walked behind the little Goblin. They walked   
down a lot of stairs and out into the back of the   
castle. There in the garden she was told to sit on a   
bench and wait.   
There she was left, all alone. She took in her   
surroundings. It was beautiful. She walked along a   
little path in the garden. She plucked a rose and   
stuck it amongst the curls of her hair. When she   
turned around. A statue of Jareth was there. *was that   
there before?* She looked the statue over. It looked   
exactly like him. In every detail it was him, yet of   
course it was stone. She paced around it, studying it.   
His arms were outstretched as if it were going to hug   
her. She got very close to it and traced her finger   
alone his stony cheek. She turned her back to it and   
leaned her back on him, wanting for those stony arms   
to hold her and keep her forever safe. She closed her   
eyes thinking of how he looked in the flesh,how he had   
held her in the ballroom. Then she felt warm arms   
close around her. When she looked up, she saw   
Jareth's face. She spun around in his arms.   
"Jareth..."she whispered.   
"Hello sarah. Ive missed you so...."   
Sarah began to cry. She had waited so long for this   
moment and she didnt know what to say.   
Jareth frowned.   
"Why are you crying?"   
She wiped her eyes.   
"Because Ive waited for today for forever."   
"Just think, it was only forever, not long at all. But   
now you're here, and we can eternally be together."   
Sarah smiled.   
Jareth smiled back and bent down for a kiss. 

One of the goblins watched out of the window.   
"Agnes!"   
"Yes deary..."   
"Look....I guess she found her right words after   
all..."   
"It seems so."   
The goblin looked out the window again.   
"Alright now shoo....get away from the window ya hear!   
Give them some privacy.."   
All the goblins scurried away. Agnes took one more   
look and smiled and then left herself. 

As they stood there in the garden Sarah whispered i   
love you.   
he whispered back, I love you too. There they kissed   
and sat to watch the sunset...together. 


End file.
